


Home

by hawkins_bound



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, goodish ending, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound





	Home

Eddie Kaspbrak has always like order.

Everything neat and clean, prim and proper. His mother had almost installed in him a sense of dirtiness whenever he was around people; because people meant outside and outside meant germs and germs meant dirty. Touching people was dirty, everything was dirty.

And sure, he’d kissed girls but he always felt like he was spreading more dirtiness over himself. All of this used to be true. But then Richie Tozier came crashing into his life. He was everything Eddie was so sure he hated and yet he felt as if being a “mess” like Richie wasn’t as bad as his mother made it out to be.

Richie had dark curls, pale skin and dash of freckles splattered across his face. He had brown eyes and he smelled like roses and camomile tea. Eddie found himself staring at this beautiful boy. His tall, lanky, beautiful, breathtakingly stunning boy ( that he’d come to love ) and think about how soft his hair would be to touch , how good his lips would feel against his, how-….. Shit.

He’d never thought about that before. Kissing means germs and germs are dirty. But the thought of kissing Richie didn’t feel dirty. It felt natural.

His mother had told him ever since he was young that if he were to kiss some boy he’d be dirty. That she’d never let him live in her house if he ever did that.

Eddie was 15 when he left home. He was 15 when he sat his mother down to tell her “you’re sick honey..„ “im not sick, I’m gay„ only to have her yell at him to get his dirty self out of her house because she never wanted to see him again.

So he ran. He ran for what seemed like an eternity until he reached Richie’s house, holding his breath while he waited at the door. After a bit the door opened, a confused Richie appearing behind the door. “Ed’s? What are you…„ before he could finish Eddie launched himself at him, sobbing into his chest. Richie’s hands wrapped around the smaller boy. He led him to the bedroom and gave clean clothes and a glass of water, then he sat down with Eddie “So, are you going to stay here for a while?„ Richie asked Eddie, softening his voice “yeah, if you let me stay I’d love that„ Eddie said, feeling a faint blush creeping up his neck. Richie smiled “ I’ll be get some extra bedwear then„

Richie let Eddie sleep in his bed, he’d intended to sleep on the floor on the floor but Eddie had made it clear that he didn’t want to be alone. When they were almost asleep Eddie turned to Richie, almost going speechless when he saw how beautifully the moonlight lit up his face.

“ Richie?„ “yeah?„ he mumbled back, half asleep “I need to tell you something„ Eddie’s heart was beating out of his chest, he felt nauseous “What do you need to tell me?„. “Richie, I think I’m in love with you„.

His breathing stopped “I-… I’m in love with you„ he blurted out , opening his mouth to say something else and getting cut off by Eddie closing the gap between their faces and kissing him softly on the lips, burying his hands in his curls. After the shock wears off (oh my god Eddie’s kissing him!) he gives in to the kiss, pulling Eddie closer, holding his waist with one hand, the other coming up to cup his cheek .

And for once in his life Eddie doesn’t feel dirty.

He feels loved.


End file.
